El closet
by Kookosnuss
Summary: Misa tenía todo planeado, Light pasaba todos los miércoles a la misma hora por el closet de los abrigos. Ella lo habia visto y tenia cerca de un mes siguiendo todos los pasos y, posibles lugares en los cuales acorralarlo, en esa habitación insípida pero repleta de comida dulce por todos lados la rubia trazaba cada movimiento de su plan.


El closet.

Summary: Misa tenía todo planeado, Light pasaba todos los miércoles a la misma hora por el closet de los abrigos. Ella lo habia visto y tenia cerca de un mes siguiendo todos los pasos y, posibles lugares en los cuales acorralarlo, en esa habitación insípida pero repleta de comida dulce por todos lados la rubia trazaba cada movimiento de su plan.

Disclaimer: Death Note es propiedad en su totalidad de Tsugumi Oba.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Misa tenía todo planeado, Light pasaba todos los miércoles a la misma hora por el closet de los abrigos. Ella lo habia visto y tenia cerca de un mes siguiendo todos los pasos y, posibles lugares en los cuales acorralarlo, en esa habitación insípida pero repleta de comida dulce por todos lados la rubia trazaba cada movimiento de su plan.

Quizá, él no se molestaria por la interrupción de su horario tan organizado pero ella tenía la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, el estúpido de Ryusaki no los dejaba juntarse a solas porque aún tenía en mente la idea de que ellos eran Kira y el segundo Kira, la verdad no distaba mucho de eso.

Pero Misa sobre todo tenía necesidades y una de esas era tener a Light cerca, que la tocara como las pocas veces que habia hecho cuando estaban libres.

Recordar aquellos momentos con él la hacían tocarse inevitablemente pero ella sabia que al tocarse no se sentía igual. Light era suave, se tomaba su tiempo, incluso cuando Misa le rogaba e imploraba que fuera más rápido él seguía con su ritmo y ella pensaba que era increíble. Cualquiera diría que no ha probado lo bueno del sexo pero si Light la tocaba con eso se conformaba, después de todo él habia sido el primero.

La rubia sintió las mejillas calientes con solo recordar a Light desnudo.

-Misa-Misa debería dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

Se dijo a sí misma cubriendo su cara.

La puerta sonó con dos toques y eso solo significaba una cosa, Ryusaki. Sin siquiera esperar a que ella diera el permiso el chico se adentro junto con Light y una bandeja de dulces.

-¿Qué quieren?

Ambos chicos se congelaron ante la manera brusca en la que reaccionó la chica. Misa estaba molesta tenia que terminar la parte más esencial de su plan y ellos solo estaban molestando.

-¿Por qué nos hablas asi, Misa?

-¿He? Misa... lo siente, Light.

Volteo la mirada intentando escapar de los ojos escrutadores de aquellos dos chicos pero una mano pálida la hizo voltear nuevamente en dirección a los ojos onix. Ryusaki la tomaba de la barbilla con una fuerza considerable, evaluando de cerca, tanto que incluso la rubia se sonrojo un poco. Con gran esfuerzo logró quitárselo de encima.

-Ryusaki, a lo que venimos.

Light tomó asiento en uno de los sillones y Misa mas rapida que el pelinegro se sentó junto a su novio, el detective tomó una taza de té añadiendo una cantidad enorme de azúcar para después comenzar a beberlo, sentado frente a ellos.

Misa se aferraba con fuerza del brazo de Light, su ceño se encontraba fruncido y su mirada no se apartaba del chico delante de ella.

-Pueden comenzar con su cita.

-¡¿Cómo vamos a hacer algo contigo aquí?!

Grito molesta la chica señalando con su dedo índice, el castaño solo suspiro. Cada vez que L insistía con ir a ver a Misa para las dichosas citas, siempre acababan en discusiones protagonizadas por esos dos.

Cierto era que él tenía necesidades, extrañaba en una medida muy pequeña el cuerpo de Misa, incluso el movimiento que ella hacía mientras se aferraba a su brazo le causaba sensaciones, como pegaba sus senos a su brazo era algo bastante perturbador, en un sentido sexualmente bueno.

-Pueden hacer lo que quieran, no voy a interferir.

L sentía gran satisfacción al ver las reacciones de Misa, pero mantenía su rostro tranquilo, inmune a cualquier barbaridad e impertinencia que saliera de los rosados labios de la fémina. Incluso L sabía cómo se sentía Light respecto a todas esas situaciones.

-Ryusaki, es hora de irnos.

Anuncio el castaño deshaciendo la presión de Misa sobre su brazo. Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la puerta con paso moderado, fuera de que la rubia era tan escandalosa y mimada como una niña la compañía de ella no les desagradaba con demasía.

La puerta se cerró dejándola en la soledad inicial, volvió a echarse sobre uno de los muebles y su mente regreso a donde habia dejado el plan.

Esa noche Light llegaría a las 22:oo horas y pasaría por ese closet de tamaño considerable, ella lo esperaría 10 minutos antes y al fin podrían tener el encuentro que ella tanto deseaba.

Durante las siguientes tres horas ella solo se dedicó a prepararse para su plan maestro que sin duda saldría perfecto. Su baño duro mucho más tiempo del de costumbre, optó por un vestido sin medias para mayor comodidad y el cabello suelto, se encontraba tan ansiosa como en su primera vez.

El reloj marcó diez minutos para las veintidós y Misa salió en completo silencio, sigilosa camino por los pasillos hasta el segundo piso entró en el closet y se escondio detras de los muchos abrigos que descansaban dentro de este.

Misa no era tan tonta como todos lo creían, en su mente contaba los segundos, volviendolos minutos para llegar a la hora justa en la que Light abriría esa puerta. Él seguro se llevaría un susto de muerte. Una mini risa afloro de los labios de la chica.

Cinco minutos después, la rubia estaba algo nerviosa, en ningun momento el closet se habia abierto, si alguien se enteraba que ella estaba allí seguro los encerraban como aquella vez. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como la puerta se abría con extrema lentitud, escuchando el leve chirrido de las bisagras espero a que esta se encontrará abierta en su totalidad.

La emoción acumulada en su cuerpo la llevo a tomar una de las manos y arrastrar con su poca fuerza el cuerpo masculino delante de ella. Su espalda chocó contra la pared dura y lisa, haciéndola soltar un suave quejido.

-Mmm Mis-

-Shhh, no digas nada Light.

Corto la chica antes de que él hablara. Sabía que si dejaba hablar al chico todo su plan se iría al demonio, así que lo mejor era actuar y dejar los regaños para después.

Debido al espacio reducido el chico se alzaba en toda su altura y Misa comenzó a pegar su cuerpo al de él, en una búsqueda a ciegas del rostro y su labios. Las manos de la chica se aferraron a los hombros y un pensamiento algo bizarro paso por la mente de la rubia, soltandolo en un susurro.

-Eres muy alto.

Él pareció entender la situación porque tomo las piernas de la chica sin ningún esfuerzo, por instinto se aferro al torso del chico. Pego sus labios al cuello de él, lamió todo su mentón para detenerse a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

El ruido parecía no existir en ese lugar remoto y escondido. Estar así de cerca parecía una tortura para Misa, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no devorarlo allí mismo. Light solía esperar a que ella iniciara para luego él marcar el ritmo. Pero Misa no espero por ningún motivo que él la besara sin reparo.

Desesperado unió sus labios, degusto el sabor a fresas y entre su exigente beso una sonrisa se coló, descolocando por completo a la muchacha. La lengua de él delineó el contorno y ella en un suspiro se dejó llevar por la absoluta experiencia de él.

Unos segundos fueron suficientes para recuperar el oxígeno necesario y volver a la inigualable sesión de besos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la besaban así. De hecho, nunca en su vida alguien la habia tomado de esa forma tan intensa.

Sus manos subieron desde el torso hasta el cabello de él, en busca de ir más lejos.

Sin embargo, mientras sus manos se colaron en el cuello del chico supo que algo andaba mal o diferente?

Light solía llevar el cabello algo mas corto en su nuca, pero este estaba largo y más salvaje que de costumbre. Los cabos sueltos en su cabeza se empezaron a atar. Sus ojos se abrieron en completo shock entre la oscuridad pero su cuerpo pareció no querer cooperar.

La boca de él reclamaba un derecho de posesión en su cuello, lamiendo y succionando como si de un dulce se tratara, la mano se mantenía dentro de su vestido presionando en los lugares correctos y con el ritmo demandante que ella una vez le exigió al dios del nuevo mundo.

¿Por qué él?

Un gemido involuntario resonó en el oído del chico, alejo un poco su cuerpo y ella sintió la penetrante mirada aun en aquella oscuridad. Sus mejillas se calentaron, su respiración era irregular e intentaba de algún modo calmar todos los sentimientos y sensaciones que Ryusaki acababa de despertar en ella.

-No soy Light.

-Lo se.

Afirmó aún sin bajarse del chico. A L solo le bastó oír aquello para arremeter de una manera brusca contra la pared a la chica, en busca de sus labios de nuevo. Misa solo estaba disfrutando el momento y él también.

Las pequeñas manos de ella se adentraron en la característica camisa blanca, él bajó con su lengua hasta el inicio de sus senos y no pudo evitar aspirar el olor dulce que se concentraba allí. Su cuerpo emitía el aroma que le correspondía a él. La erección golpeó en el trasero de la chica sorprendiendo un poco y quizá era un poco cínico pero ella seguía comparando a Light con Ryuzaki en sus pocos momentos de lucidez.

Las piernas de ella perdieron fuerza, el chico alzó ambos brazos y aprisiono las muñecas de ella para luego separarle las piernas, la respiración errática de la rubia solo lo volvia mas irracional.

Hasta que su mano dentro de los muslos de ella fue detenida. Dos golpes en la puerta fue suficiente para congelarlos y regresarlos a un lugar donde su cerebro funcionaba mejor.

Uno de los dedos largos se dirigió a los labios de la chica, en clara señal de que guardara silencio.

-¿Si?

-Ryusaki, el chico Light lo espera hace 15 minutos.

-Enseguida voy, Watari.

El oído del chico pudo reconocer como los pasos se alejaban y soltó a la chica, estableciendo una distancia prudencial entre sus cuerpos. Un suspiro de alivio abandono la boca de ella.

-Deberías ir a dormir.

Dijo el chico. Misa aun en su miedo y calentura entendía que no se podían arriesgar a que los vieran, en especial Light. Con una mueca en su rostro se dirigió a salir de allí pero L la acorralo antes de que abriera la puerta.

Mordió su labio inferior en un intento de esconder el gemido que él habia provocado, sentia toda la anatomia del chico desde atrás, incluso la erección se encajaba en sus glúteos. En el intento de escapar él se pegó más a ella, como la mano entre el vestido y la posó sobre las bragas, palmeando con delicadeza aquella zona.

-¡Ah!

La boca del chico bajó hasta su cuello y mordió con algo de fuerza.

-Hoy podrías dejar la puerta sin seguro.

Ella asintió abrumada, mientras el pelinegro salió del closet dejándola en un estado de completa exitación.

.

.

.

.

¿Fin?


End file.
